grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Ixoal and Professor Rhodes
Ixoal and Professor Alexandra Rhodes are characters in the Non-Canon battle The Byzantine Consternation Profile Biography: Alexandra was always fascinated by science. She studied it and eventually became a professor but her true passion ran a little deeper than that. There was just something about cyborgs, perfect harmony between man and machine. Most people in her time were cyborgs not by choice but because of horrific accidents. Not Alexandra, she designed a new mechanical body for herself; one that was beautiful, sleek and efficient. Slowly she began to replace parts of herself, starting with a hand, then a leg and so on and so on until she was finally satisfied with her new body. It was somewhat unfortunate that at that point in time a virus called Ixoal was created. Born of an incredibly intelligent and malicious hacker’s efforts, Ixoal was the only virus to ever contain full artificial intelligence. It ran through the internet quickly and efficient taking complete control of whatever it came across, and eventually it came into contact with Alexandra Rhodes. It had taken over parts of other cyborgs, but other cyborgs were just an artificial leg, an arm… whatever. Alexandra’s completed body gave Ixoal a vessel to walk the earth in. It wrested control from her, against her will, her wishes irrelevant to its desires. At this point you would be forgiven for believing that Ixoal would have gone on a killing spree ending the lives of any humans it came across. In fact it did not care about humans one jot. All it cared about was technology and that the virus be spread as far and wide as possible. Ixoal went on an infection spree, deactivating firewalls, and propagating itself onto any computer that had withstood its initial infection. However Ixoal’s physical presence was soon noted, as it lacked the ability to control the one part of Alexandra that was still her own, her head. She screamed and yelled for help, and Ixoal eventually found it necessary to defend itself from police officers or those that would slow or stop the process of the infection. It continued to do spread it’s infection, as far and wide as possible, killing when necessary until it was snatched away to be part of a Grand Battle. Description: All that remains of Alexandra is her head, connected to the artificial body she constructed for herself, though some of her internal organs remain inside, protected by the thick metal casings. Her left eye has been replaced with a scanner which sits upon a metal plate moulded to her face. She has short black hair and green eye. She is still wearing the clothes that she wore the day that Ixoal took control; a labcoat, now torn and bloodstained, and a pair of grey trousers. Her mechanical body parts are designed to be noticeable. They are silver and sleek and streamlined. Personality-wise Alexandra was fairly easy going beforehand but now she switches between periods of furious anger and of deep depression. Ixoal on the other hand cares only about spreading its presence to every machine it encounters, resorting to violence only when others attempt to get in its way. Weapons/Abilities: Alexandra did not install any weapon software into her new body, as she did not believe that it would be necessarily. Regardless of this, it is tougher, stronger and more agile than a regular human. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Byzantine Consternation Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Brawlers